


Why do you care for me?

by Mothman_Is_My_Lord



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Is_My_Lord/pseuds/Mothman_Is_My_Lord
Summary: Ja'far was trained from a young age to be an assassin. According to Al-Thamen, it's the only thing he's good at.When finals pulls him out of home school into a busy College, Ja'far meets an unpredictable, radiant, violet haired man named Sinbad.Why is this man so nice when Ja'far's nothing but rude? Why does Ja'far find himself wanting to blurt out his entire story to Sinbad? Why the hell does his heart race whenever the man's near him? Why do Sinbad's friends accept him into their friend group?Ja'far feels safe for once in his life. Like hell is he losing the best thing he's ever had.





	Why do you care for me?

_ Finals _ .

That singular word sent dread coursing through Ja’far’s veins. There were thousands of reasons the albino could give for why he hated finals week with a burning passion of billion suns, but two of them stood above the rest.

First off, Ja’far was home schooled. Al Thamen- the man that controlled his life- refused for Ja’far to make any sort of unnecessary connections. The tyrant didn’t have time to teach the young boy along with training him, so he shoved a computer in the young adult’s face and signed him up. Ja’far did regular school lessons on the computer four times a week for two hours, leaving him flexible enough for the main focus in his life.

Assassination was all Ja’far was good for, according to Al Thamen. He couldn’t be bothered to spend pointless hours in a crowded room with chatty students and social groups.

Ja’far longed to be a normal kid his entire life. Sadly, that was a distant fantasy the young assassin gave up on years ago.

Being home schooled meant he only had to physically attend the classroom to take his finals. Al Thamen wasn’t ecstatic about it but even the underground boss couldn’t persuade the school district. 

The second reason: that meant Ja’far would have eyes on him the entire time. Ja’far already got looks from citizens passing him on the sidewalk. Albinism wasn’t exactly common but that didn’t mean people had to stare. It wasn’t that weird of a condition. The lack of pigmentation made his job as an assassin even  _ worse _ . People could get one look at him without his wrappings covering his face and instantly know what to tell the police.

Ja’far hated having eyes on him. He was used to blending into the night, walking around unnoticed, and doing as he pleased without an acknowledgment of his presence. It was a simple way of life and that’s how Ja’far preferred it. 

Despite the humidity, Ja’far strode towards the school in heavy jeans and green hoodie. He hadn’t even walked five feet into the campus before catching everyone’s attention. Ja’far purposefully avoided all of them, and headed towards the main entrance.

Everything was going as smoothly as Ja’far could’ve asked. That was, until someone grabbed his arm.

Ja’far tore his arm away, spinning around to meet the stranger’s eyes, not expecting to see vibrant golden eyes, glinting beautifully in the blazing sun. He had long violet hair and an intoxicating grin filled with mirth.

He would have smiled if it weren’t for his training. Useless expressions weren’t worth the effort.

“Sorry if I scared you. I don’t believe I’ve seen around campus before.” Ja’far blinked, a venomous sentence nudging on the tip of his tongue. The albino swallowed it, figuring that hostility would get him nowhere. Especially since Ja’far was eighty percent positive the equally muscular guys watching from afar were his friends. Ja’far was skilled in combat but he didn’t want to bring unnecessary attention to himself.

“Because I don’t attend this school physically. I’m only here for finals.” Ja’far didn’t waste any time explaining or building up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

“I’m Sinbad.” He held his hand out but awkwardly put it down when Ja’far made no move of taking it. “You must be homeschooled then. I’d be happy to be your guide. I know where all the classrooms are.” Sinbad offered.

“No thank you.” It was meant to be polite, but his tone betrayed him. “I’ll just go to the office.” Just as he turned around, the guy said one last thing.

“Do you know where the office is?”

Ja’far froze. “Shit.” He swore before turning back around, not enjoying the smug grin that greeted him. “Wipe that shit eating grin off your face.” Sinbad raised his hands in surrender.

“Follow me then…” Sinbad trailed off, leaving room for Ja’far to say his name.

“ _ You  _ insisted on helping me. Like hell am I giving you my name.” Ja’far hissed. If the taller male was offended, it didn’t show in his features. He continued to smile at Ja’far and walked past the shortest of the two. Ja’far followed him suspiciously, expecting some sort of negative reaction but all he got was Sinbad tilting his head towards the entrance doors and waving at his friends.

“Are you coming or not?” Onyx eyes turned into slits as Ja’far studied the college student. Sinbad just raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting patiently for Ja’far to start moving.

Already, Sinbad was different from any person Ja’far has ever met. He didn’t react when Ja’far refused to offer his name or accept his hand. Despite the harsh swears and annoyed voice, Sinbad continued to show Ja’far his best manners, not wavering once.

For once, Ja’far was completely out of his element. The last time he hesitated was when he was seven, holding dual blades as Al Thamen’s voice echoed behind him, pressuring him. Telling him to prove that he was worth something, that his parents birthed him for a reason.

Seven years of his life filled with mental abuse- the rest filled with physical abuse- and not once had Ja’far felt so vulnerable. 

***

Despite the irritable morning, the rest of the college experience wasn’t horrible. Ja’far was given an hour of study hall before diving into his math final. It went by smoothly, the material well learned and fresh within his mind. 

Not so quiet whispers followed him in the halls as he hurried out of the building. The slight blur of purple within his peripheral view caused him to duck behind someone, losing Sinbad within the crowd of students as he practically sprinted off campus. Ja’far sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be forced to talk to anyone else.

Walking into the giant home that belonged to Al Thamen, Ja’far silently made his way up the stairs towards his quarters. His room wasn’t much. A cheap bed neighbored with a lamp and dresser that held all his clothes filled his room. Ja’far hardly spent time in his room despite schoolwork. It wasn’t necessary when Al Thamen was constantly assigning him job after job, leaving Ja’far no time to himself. 

Either that or he was hidden within the basement.

A shiver ran down the albino’s spine. The basement haunted him more than the attic ever could. Ja’far could walk through a cemetery at night filled with ghosts, and it wouldn’t compare to the tsunami of fear that flooded his entire mind, body, and soul, that the basement filled him with.

Ja’far tossed his bag onto the ground. He walked down the long hallway towards Al Thamen’s office. Ja’far didn’t have time to glance at the clock, but it didn’t matter. The assassin could already feel his boss’s disapproval.

“Ja’far. I was starting to get impatient.” Al Thamen fixed the albino with a glare. Ja’far squeezed his hand into a fist, holding back any argument. Whatever he came up with wouldn’t be good enough. Even if the situation was out of his hands. “You have a job. Anderson Nicholas.”

“But, he teaches at the college I’m attending.” Ja’far frowned. “They’re right in the middle of finals. Can’t it wait-”

“You have a job.” Al Thamen’s voice left no room for arguments as it bounced off the walls. “You  _ will _ not fail or turn down a job when it’s handed to you. May I remind you there’s nothing else out there for you, Ja’far. I thought you learned this.” Ja’far stared at the floor, hands balled against his sides. “You’re an assassin, nothing more, nothing less. You don’t get sick, and you certainly don’t complain, whine, cry, or show sympathy for others.”

Ja’far nodded. “Of course. Sorry for my behavior.” He replied hollowly. His voice lacked all emotion. Ja’far bowed slightly, and left the office towards his room. He needed to grab his wires, and prepare to leave the moment the sun goes down.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short, kind of like a prologue. I wanted to test the waters and see if it's actually interesting. I've planned out the next few chapters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
